Typically, in a liquid crystal display apparatus, the orientation of liquid crystal molecules in each pixel portion is controlled by switching the presence/absence of an applied voltage across the liquid crystal layer in the pixel portion of the display screen so as to modulate the degree by which light is transmitted/scattered by the pixel portion, thereby displaying characters, images, etc., on the display screen.
In such a liquid crystal display apparatus, in a normally black mode, for example, where black display is achieved in the absence of applied voltage across the liquid crystal layer, there may occur shorting between wires and electrodes, defects of the TFT (thin film transistor) as a pixel switching element, etc., in each pixel portion. In such a case, a voltage remains to be applied across the liquid crystal layer in the pixel portion, and that pixel portion is seen as a tiny bright dot, resulting in a display defect. An orientation disturbance caused by a foreign particle, or the like, attached on the substrate surface also causes light leakage, which is seen as a tiny bright dot, resulting in a display defect.
As a technique addressing such a display defect, Patent Document 1, for example, discloses a liquid crystal display apparatus, in which a concave portion is formed at a position on the surface of at least one of a pair of substrates that is opposite to the liquid crystal layer side, the surface position optically coinciding with the portion of a bright dot defect, wherein a light-blocking material is provided on the inside of the concave portion, and the concave portion with the light-blocking material thereon is filled with a curable resin to thereby flatten the surface thereof. It describes that a bright dot defect can be repaired without requiring special equipment or complicated work and without causing defects such as bubbles between the polarizer and the liquid crystal panel.
Patent Document 1: Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2005-189360